At This Moment
by dude4anime1
Summary: Shinji confesses his feelings for Ichigo after his training with Hiyori. Takes place during the Hueco Mundo arc after Ichigo finds out a way to stabilize his hollow.


**At This Moment**

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or its' characters. They belong to Tite Kubo and Shounen Jump.**_

 _ **Warnings: Spoilers for those who haven't watched after the Soul Society arc, language, fluff, boys kissing, slight OOCness. For those who don't like reading boys kissing I advise you to not read it.**_

 _ **A/N: Hey everyone! I'm back from my hectic life. I just wanted to post a fic for my fellow readers since I missed doing them. This fic was written especially for Salazar Marvolo and I hope she enjoys it. As well as all of you. And this is my first time writing about this pairing and yaoi. Enjoy**_

Ever since Aizen's betrayal, everyone has been training to prepare for the Winter War including all the humans that entered the Soul Society. Currently, the Substitute Shinigami has been training secretly with the Vizards he encountered the other day in their underground training hall. The orange haired teenager was on his one knee panting and sweating from training all day with the blond midget who was standing in midair above him with a scowl on her face. She raises her index finger at him.

"YOU'RE STILL WEAK, KUROSAKI! YOU ARE ALWAYS OUT OF BREATH EVEN AFTER A FEW HOURS OF TRAINING AND YOUR HOLLOWFICATION GOES ON FOR ONLY 7 SECONDS!" Hiyori shouted at him. The strawberry blond flinched and an angry vein popped on his right face.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN JUST A FEW HOURS?! WE'VE BEEN TRAINING SINCE MORNING IN CASE YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED SNAGGLE TOOTH! AND MY HOLLOWFICATION HAS INCREASED FOR 2 MORE SECONDS!" Ichigo yelled back at her standing up from the ground.

"TIME DOESN'T MATTER WHEN YOU'RE TRAINING AND DON'T CALL ME SNAGGLE TOOTH, DUMBASS!" the midget cried as she ran towards the strawberry blond to kick his face which he dodged easily. Unfortunately, his celebration didn't last when he realized his face was flat on the ground with a foot on his head making it hard for him to move. The blond midget smirked as she heard Ichigo grunt in pain and annoyance feeling proud of herself for being a good mentor. The little fight didn't last long until they heard the sound of clapping from their left where a tall skinny blond man approached them with his trademark smile on his face.

"Ok, ok. That's enough you two. You have trained enough for today and it's almost dinner time," the blond man told them casually, "Oh yes snaggle tooth, be a good midget and stop doing anything rash that could kill the idiot now would you?"

"OH SHUT UP SHINJI! IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Ichigo and Hiyori retorted in unison.

"Hiyori, could you get off Ichigo. Kensei and the others are waiting for us the other side but I need to talk to him. Alone," Shinji continued in a serious tone that made them freeze in confusion. Hiyori stared at him for a moment until she lifted her foot from Ichigo's head and started walking away.

"We will continue from where we left off tomorrow," she concluded without looking at them and disappeared from their sight. The orange headed used every bit of energy he had left to lift himself from the ground but it was done hastily. He flinched at the throbbing pain on his collar bone which made him rub the area subconsciously. What he did not expect was a hand removing his from that spot and felt a wave of relief flowing throughout his body. The orange head sighed in delight and closed his eyes enjoying the sensation. He almost got carried away from that feeling when he heard a low voice.

"Does that feel good, Ichigo?" Shinji whispered in his ear as his fingers moved swiftly to the back of his neck making him shiver in slight delight. Ichigo's eyes snapped opened and placed his hand on Shinji's chest causing him to pause his actions and cast a confused look at Ichigo.

"Shinji, why are doing this? I thought you wanted to talk to me about my training," Ichigo looked at him inquisitively with shock in his tone.

"Whaat? So you don't like the fact that I was trying to heal your injuries from your training," Shinji pointed out as Ichigo realized that he felt lighter and checked to see that the said injuries were gone from his arms and other places. He stared back at Shinji with his eyes wide open with shock, amazement and curiosity. He was about to ask how he did it but he was cut off by a reply.

"I used a special healing kido that works with skin contact and you looked like you needed it," the blonde vizard removed his hand from Ichigo's neck letting it fall freely on his side. He glanced at him with distant eyes.

'And to also know how it feels like when I touch you myself' he thought as he stared at every inch of the strawberry blonde's face making his body tingle with ecstasy.

Around the same moment Ichigo fixed his gaze at the brown eyed blonde vizard and felt heat rising in his cheeks and ears the more he looked at him. It felt like the world was spinning with many thoughts running through his mind the minute he looked at those thin peachy lips and the man slowly lowered his head to his making them half an inch apart. They could feel their warm breaths heating their own faces and felt that hours have passed by but they were only a few minutes.

It happened in a fraction of a second and Ichigo felt his heart skip a beat when he felt his lips crashed with another pair of lips. It was a light kiss and sweet. Ichigo gave in and kissed back in the same manner and placed his arms around the taller man's waist as the other did the same. The kiss was prolonged when Shinji bit the other's lower lip who grunted in pain and moaned in pleasure when their tongues met tasting each other's mouths. They broke the kiss to catch their breaths and ended up staring into each other's eyes with lust. Silence was broken by Ichigo's question.

"For how long have you been feeling this?" he asked breathlessly.

"I'm the one who should be asking you that," Shinji snorted, "But ever since we met, I couldn't find the opportunity to express my true feeling towards you," his eyes became soft and smiled at him. Ichigo just stared at him in awe and then broke their gaze by looking down at the ground. Shinji cast him a perplexed look when he saw his shoulders shake and heard muffled laughs. The orange head lifted his head to stared at him with teary eyes.

"Well, that makes two of us," he finally said and laughed harder at the shocked and even more confused tall man so he continued, "What I mean to say is that none of us neither had the time nor the place to sort out our feeling to each other face to face."

Shinji relaxed as Ichigo embraced him making his legs feel like jelly. He never wanted this moment to end as he whispered to the strawberry blonde's ear, "We can right now. At this moment, we can."

They remained in the same position for a while until Shinji broke away slightly enough to stare at the other man's face with his hands still around the other man's waist and his lips curved upwards into a sly grin, "Looks like you will be the one washing the dishes, my love."

"Hm? Why do you say that?" Ichigo blinked at him questioningly.

"Coz I'll reach there before you and eat dinner before you," he replied with his trademark smile.

"Correction, BOTH OF YOU ARE CLEANING THE DISHES SINCE YOU WERE THE LAST PEOPLE WHO DIDN'T GET DINNER!" the two men jumped when they heard the blonde midget's voice behind Shinji.

"HIYORI?! When the hell did you get here?!" Shinji exclaimed pointing at her frowning face.

"Long enough to hear whispers 'I love you' baldy," Hiyori answered with her hands on her hips. They both blushed as Ichigo shoved Shinji away and shouted at her face.

"SO YOU WERE EAVESDROPPING ON US?! THAT'S NOT APPROPRIATE SNAGGLE TOOTH!" At this point Hiyori was steaming.

"DON'T TALK TO YOUR SENIOR LIKE THAT DUMBASS!" She grabbed her sandal and started hitting his face repeatedly until she felt a hand withdrawing her actions. She looked up to see annoyed and not amused brown eyes.

"Enough. We'll do the dishes if that makes you happy," Shinji told her letting go of her arm. The midget hmphed and turned her back to them stamping away. Shinji sighed and turned to face the orange head with glint in his eyes.

"Well atleast we get to wash the dishes together," he winked making the orange head blush furiously. Ichigo looked away with a bittersweet smile.

"Shut up, baldy."


End file.
